goodluckcharliefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Teddy Duncan
This page is for Teddy Duncan from ANYBODY'S viewpoint!You may edit it in any way! Teddy R. Duncan1'(born January 30, 1995) '''is the older sister of Charlie. She creates a video diary for her little sister to ensure that she survives their "special" family. She is the oldest daughter in the family. Personality Teddy is a kind, girly, creative, mothering teenage girl who cares about her family and friends. Teddy loves to go shopping, text her best friend Ivy , and going to the movies. It is suggested that her favorite color is blue and purple. Teddy gets excellent grades and excells in English, math and history ("Teddy's Little Helper"). She also likes music ("Take Mel Out to the Ball Game"). It is also suggested that she enjoys acting as she also applies for the role of Beauty in her school production of ''Beauty and the Beast and she was in her school's fourth grade production of The Sound Of Music ("Sleepless in Denver"). It is unknown which part she plays but Bob finds a flier to her production ("Charlie in Charge"). However, she can get easily distracted, especially if it comes to her high school crush, Spencer. However, Teddy is sometimes shown to be jealous or angry. She got angry at PJ for bringing home the wrong baby from the park ("Baby Come Back"). Teddy gets jealous when her best friend Ivy becomes textmates with her mother. She sometimes hides secrets from her parents in a few episodes ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). I like teddy so you should to she is so smart and kind. She knows her strinths and she is very prutty. Personal life Teddy was born to Bob and Amy Duncan. When she turned two, she wanted a Howdy Puppy. She never got one, and still is upset about it ("Charlie is 2!"). Teddy has a study date with her crush Spencer Walsh. But because of the annoyance of their family, their study date is always interrupted, which irritates Teddy. Also, when Bob slips and falls down the stairs, Teddy has to take care of Charlie and Skippy, while PJ drives Bob to the hospital and they both try to avoid Amy ("Study Date"). Teddy becomes jealous of her best friend Ivy when she becomes textmates with Amy Duncan ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney"). A backwards dance is approaching at school. Teddy asks Spencer out for the big night and Ivy asks out Emmett. Teddy tries to get her first kiss from Spencer, but Emmet, who also likes Teddy, distracts Spencer from Teddy by hip-hop dancing with him. Eventually, however, she is able to kiss him in Emmett's grandfather's car ("Dance Off"). Teddy had to lie to Amy that she liked her top and that Teddy wanted to be with her more then Ivy. When Teddy Butt-dials Amy and she picks up, Teddy didn't hear anyone so she put the phone down without turning it off. Mom hears everything when her and Ivy were talking a bout how uncool Teddy's mom really is. The reason why Teddy pretended that Mom was cool was because that she wanted to see Dusk, although the movie was premiering on Thursday at midnight and Amy did not let Teddy stay up late on school nights ("Butt Dialing Duncans"). Physical appearance She has blond hair and brown eyes , and you can see her with a camera sometimes. She also is tall and according to her best friend Ivy, she has little clothes in her closet. Ivy said, "T, I've seen your closet, this is an emergency." Relationships PJ Duncan Even though Teddy is annoyed by PJ's loud music, and finds him rather lazy and unmotivated, she still loves him, like she does all her other siblings. Bob Duncan Teddy does not like that her dad is a pest control specialist. She says "he kills bugs for a living" ("Study Date"). Gabe Duncan Teddy has said she was kidding when she said she was never interested in him, so that means her and Gabe have a strong bond. ("Study Date"). Teddy helped Gabe by pretending to be his mom, even though she failed. She did teach Charlie that the opposite of good was Gabe, but she still shows love for her younger brother. The same is for Gabe when he and PJ make a rap for her 16th birthday, and before attempted to buy her shoes. Skippy Duncan Teddy has a strong bond with her younger sister, and she likes to think she is Skippy ‘s favorite, Skippy is confused by this because Teddy doesn’t care as much about being Charlie’s favorite, but yet she makes video diaries for Charlie and not Skippy. Skippy likes to make her sister happy, and usually does what Teddy wants her too. Spencer Walsh Teddy once had a relationship with Spencer, but she dumped him because she caught him cheating on her with Skylar. Skylar and Teddy then became good friends. In some episodes, before Teddy caught Spencer cheating, you could tell that he was hiding something. In a later episode, Spencer admits that he still has feelings for Teddy. Teddy tells him that she still has feelings for him as well, and they secretly get back together. Teddy's parents then later find out, and agree to let Teddy continue dating Spencer. Ivy Wentz Teddy and Ivy have been best friends for a long time. Their mothers are also friends. Emmet Heglin Apparently, Emmett has a crush on Teddy. He says he and Teddy have a "relationship," but PJ disagrees. Teddy obviously doesn't like him back. When Emmett gets jealous of Spencer because he was with Teddy, he tries to threaten him to leave, but he doesn't succeed ("Study Date"). She is pretty Ivy asked Emmett out to the dance and he agrees. But when Emmett sees Teddy and Spencer dancing together, he tries to get Spencer away from Teddy by hip-hop dancing with him ("Dance Off"). When Emmett says their relationship with Teddy ended when he was dating Nina, Teddy responds that it is in his head ("Pushing Buttons"). Background Information *Amy says she picked the name Teddy because she liked the name, implying Teddy is her legal first name ("Pushing Buttons"). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Canon Characters Category:Vampires Category:Duncan family